diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Götterdämmerung/Termin 1
Ankunft in Kirthafen Niffin lenkt den Schreiter etwas vor, den Blick über die Langdschaft schweifen lassend... udn sich im 'Sattel' aufstellend. Dahlia: Doch Pflanzen kacken Luft... pupsen sozusagen Mexa: Wenn Ihr so weiter macht, muss ich aufs Klo *mault sie* Niffin: Riecht einer irgendwas? Ich glaube ich rieche Rauch. Dahlia: Und Mexa, der Wunsch Teil etwas größern zu sein ist ein soziales Konstrukt...der Organismus will nur leben und sich reproduzieren. Dass geht zusammen nur besser als allein, daher bilden wir Gemeinschaften Dahlia schnieft in die Luft Dahlia: Ich riech nur Gras Mexa: Ich weiß, dass mein Schreiter stinkt. Der ist nunmal so. Dahlia: Dann musst du ihn mal sauber machen Mexa: Und das mein ich doch - dass es zusammen besser geht als alleine. Mexa: Sauber machen? Glaub ich nicht. Dahlia: oder mal warten und das Öl tauschen? Niffin: ....nein, da war was in der Luft. Sicher von einem herdfeuer. Wir sind bald da. Wir sollten uns Fragen zurecht legen. Mexa: Keine Ahnung. Hab ich noch nie gebraucht. Glaub ich. Niffin: ...nicht, dass cih mich an die halten werde. Mexa: Fangen wir damit an, dass wir fragen ob jemand Silly gesehen hat. Dahlia: Na und was sie hier wollte oder gemacht hat Mexa: Ja, aber langsam vortasten. Mexa: Bis wir dann fragen wer sie umgebracht hat. Dahlia: Hat jemand ein Bild von ihr? Niffin: ....oder wir fragen einfach nach dem Gnomenunglück. Mexa: Gnomenunglück? Wissen wir denn, dass es ein Unfall war? Niffin: Was soll ein Bild bringen? Sie hatten offenbar den namen irgendwo her. Von da kann man weiter. Gute Frage! Woher wussten sie wer sie gewesen sein soll? Und die können sie ja beschreiben! Niffin: Und wir wissen, dass 3 Gnome gestorben sind. So viele gibt es hier nciht. Die werden wissen was gemeint ist! *etwas ungehalten* Mexa: Na ja, wenn wir ein Bild von ihr zeigen können, ist es am einfachsten zu fragen ob sie wer gesehen hat. Dahlia: na wir können das Bild rumzeigen und fragen ob sie wer gesehen hat? Mexa nickt Dahlia knapp zu. Dahlia: Niffin, du hast doch sicher eins von Silly oderß Niffin: Nein. Aber deren identifikationsmethode ist auch wichtiger als das was wir denen suggerieren. Niffin: Die wahrtscheinliche Antort auf "War das diese Gnomin" wäre ja wohl "ich...glaube schon?". Das hilft nicht. Dahlia: Was bist du denn für ein Liebhabgnom? Tztz.... und ich dachte ich hab keine Ahnung davon. Mexa wiegt unschlüssig den Kopf hin und her. "Du machst das schon", beschließt sie dann einfach. Niffin: Was will ich denn mit dem Bild, wenn die GNomin da ist? Dahlia: Na ist sie ja offentlichlich nicht immer Mexa: Na, dass Du sie bei Dir hast, wenn sie mal nicht da ist. Kommt ja bei Silly hin und wieder vor. Mexa nickt Dahlia erneut zu. Niffin: *schnaubt leicht* Ja, klar, eiN Bild ist Ersatz für Silly. Und ich bin unromantisch. Mexa: Nö, Ersatz nicht. Aber ich wünsch mir manchmal schon, ich hätt Bilder von meiner Familie. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr wirklich wie die alle ausgeschaut haben. Dahlia: Bisschen schon.... naja ist eure Sache. Mexa: Und manche haben so ein Bild dabei, um damit anzugeben. Glaub ich. *Puterrot grinst sie frech vor sich hin* Niffin: *weiter harrscher werdend... und das Schreitertempo etwas anziehend* Der Gnom schaut nach vorn. Wenn ich vergesse wie Silly aussieht, dann wohl nicht, weil sie Teil meiner Zukunft ist. Mexa macht den Mund auf, um zu protestieren, schüttelt dann aber nur missmutig den Kopf als wäre ihr diese Diskussion zu doof. Dahlia: Glaubst du an das Schicksal Niffin? Niffin: Welchen Unterschied macht das denn bitte? Dahlia: Klingt jedenfalls so, dass du an ein fremdbestimmtes Schicksal glaubst....bin nur neugierig Niffin: .....hä? Mexa: Das versteh ich jetzt auch nicht. Dahlia: Na du meinst der Gnom schaut nur nach vorn und wenn du sie dabei nicht siehst, ist sie demnach kein Teil deiner Zukunft. Das imopliziert aber, dass du deine Zukunft nicht selbst gestaltest, sondern sie hinnimmst wie sie kommt Niffin: *gereizt* Quark. *das Tempo wird weiter gesteigert* Mexa: Seit wann antwortest Du mit nur einem Wort? Da stimmt doch was nciht. Dahlia: Das ist keine Antwort, argumentieren nicht behaupten. Mexa: Sag ich ja. Niffin: Dein Argument ist unsinn und du bist clever genug das selber zu sehen. Und ich habe kein interesse mehr darüber zu reden, wir sind gleich da. *und langsam reitet er schnell genug um sich erfolgreich taub stellen zu können* Mexa tastet nach dem Käthekorb und hält ihn sicherheitshalber mit einer Hand fest. Dahlia: Wieso ist es unsinn? Mexa: Find ich auch. Äh ... frag ich mich auch. Niffin antwortet nicht mehr. Bei dem Fahrtwind, dem knattern und dem Rest wäre ein Gespräch eh schwer. Dahlia sieht fragend zu Mexa ehe sie die Schutern zuckt und sich wieder auf die Straße konzentriert Mexa konzentriert sich auch lieber darauf, dass Käthe und Korb fest auf dem Schreiter bleiben. Die gluckst und gackert leise vor sich hin als wäre ihr das plötzlich stärker gewordene Gewackel nun doch nicht mehr ganz geheuer. Niffin , Mexa und Dahlia hatten gerade ein Gespräch über Romantik und die Bedeutung von Erinnerungen an Geliebte, dass Niffin dazu brachte das Tempo so anzuziehen, das Gespräche schwer werden und seine Stimmung weiter runter zog. Dahlia: Nur angemerkt, deine Geschwindigkeit ist nicht wirtschaftlich Niffin Niffin kommentiert auch das nicht. Liixy | Das öde, steinige Gebirge verwandelt sich vor euren Augen langsam wieder in saftiges Grün. Die Blätter der Bäume gewinnen wieder an Farbe und die freien Flächen überdeckt erneut taufrisches Grün. Immernoch weht euch der Kalte Nordwind Liixy | entgegen, aber die freundliche Umgebung macht es nun etwas erträglicher. Zwischen den einzelnen Bäumen schimmert wieder die Sonne hindurch und wenn gerade mal kein Wind weht, dann fühlt man ihre Wärme sogar auf der Haut. Steinerne Mauern am Liixy | Wegesrand zeugen von naheliegender Zivilisation und in der Ferne könnte man sogar bald die ersten Dächer erkennen, wären sie nicht ebenfalls mit grünem Gras bewachsen. Es dauert nicht mehr lange und der Weg hat ein Ende. Niffin drosselt das Tempo langsam wieder. Dahlia: Bewachsene Dächer,...schöne Idee Niffin: ....Kriegsgerät. Das sollte doch irgendwer beaufsichtigen. Dahlia: Das sind aber komsiche Zwergenpanzer Niffin: Das sind Katapulte, keine Panzer. Mexa: Oh. Komische Katapulte. Niffin: *ruft* He! Fioní: Nett Dahlia: Oh stimmt... von hier sinds Katapulte Fioní: *laut* jemand zuhause ? Mexa: Trotzdem komisch. Dahlia: Huhu! *rufend* Liixy | Auf Niffins Ruf ertönt erst einmal keine Antwort. Offenbar ist tatsächlich niemand im der Nähe um die Katapulte zu bewachen. Den Lärm der Schreiter hätte ein Zwerg hier am Ortsrand wohl vermutlich eh schon von weitem bemerkt. Niffin: ....dann eben weiter. Mexa: Wen ruft Ihr denn? Sieht man doch, dass da keiner drin sitzt. Niffin: Ah, da! Liixy | Endlich habt ihr die Zwergenstadt Kirthafen erreicht. Zumindest hofft ihr das wohl, als in das kleine Dorf einreitet. Noch immer weht ein steifer Nordwind, aber zwischen den einzelnen Behausungen ist es lange nicht mehr so schlimm wie auf weitem Liixy | Feld zuvor. Beschauliche Ruhe würde euch begrüßen, wären eure Schreiter nicht viel zu laut um den Klang des Windes und die flüsternden Bäume zu hören. Dahlia: Hmm hübsch hier Mexa: Oh, guckt mal! Greifenbabies! Dahlia: Warum haben wir sowas nicht in Eisenschmiede? Niffin schwingt sich vom Schreiter, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen ihn abzuschalten oder einzuklappen. Schnurstracks geht er auf den ersten Zwerg den er sieht zu. Fioní: Nur gucken, nicht anfassen Mexa: Sind die niedlich! Mexa: Wieso nicht anfassen? Liixy | Baird Darkfeather kommt Niffin schon schnellen Schrittes entgegen. Dahlia: Können wir sie behalten? Fioní: Die beißen dir womöglich ein Finger ab Niffin: Zwergisch Ho, Freund Zwerg! Wir sind in Kirthaven? Dahlia steigtr auch mal ab und folgt Niffin Mexa springt auch vom Schreiter. Sie wiederum geht auf das erst beste Küken zu. Fioní steigt auch ab Dahlia waves at Baird Darkfeather. Mexa: Hallo Baby. Mexa: Du bist noch zu klein, um Hühner zu fressen. Oder? Liixy | Baird Darkfeather: Was soll'n 'r Lärm? Beim Donner seid'r noch ganz dicht. Ihr verschreckt mir die ganzen Jungtiere. *flucht herum* Macht, dass das Getöse aufhört, Potzblitz noch eins! Fioní: Verschlingt sicher schon Erdmännchen oder Murmeltiere Mexa: Hauptsache keine Hühner. Mexa: Oooh, guckt mal! Niffin: *irritiert nach hinten* Ihr wisst alle wie man Schreiter abschaltet. Dahlia: Hmpf Fioní stellt ihren schreiter aus Dahlia stellt die Schreiter aus, Niffins als letzten! Niffin: Zwergisch *zum Zwerg* Entschuldigt, man hat mir nur eine Inhaltsleere nachricht geschickt, dass meine Partnerin hier gestorben sein. Ich... bin geraden nicht so geduldig wie ich sein sollte und ich denke hier ist da wohl die gesellschaft für Direktheit. Dahlia: besser Herr Greifenzwerg? Mexa scheint sich weder für Zwerg, Niffin, noch Schreiter zu interessieren. Fioní: Frag doch, ob du ein mit nach Eisenschmeide nehmen darfst Liixy | Baird Darkfeather: *wirkt immernoch mürrisch und nicht gut auf die Störenfriede zu sprechen, aber immerhin schwingt er noch keinen Hammer* Besser. *in Richtung Dahlia* Baird is' mein Name. Und ihr seid'r Clan von'r Gnomin die hier letzte Liixy | Baird Darkfeather: Woche ankam? Mexa: Darf ich bestimmt nicht. Und wenn das groß ist, frisst es bestimmt Käthe. Dahlia: Öhm...sowas in der Art...glaub ich...ja. Niffin: Zwergisch Wenn die Gnomin richtig identifiziert wurde...ja. Liixy | Baird Darkfeather behält Mexa scharf im Blick, nur zwischendurch immer mal wieder zu den anderen Gnomen schauend, mit denen er spricht. Fioní: Nen Roboguckel frisst garantiert niemand Mexa beschränkt sich tatsächlich darauf, die Küken anzuschauen ohne sie anfassen zu wollen oder ihnen sonst wie zu nahe auf den Leib zu rücken. Dafür strahlt sie verzückt übers ganze Gesicht. Mexa: Nicht DIE Käthe. Liixy | Baird Darkfeather: *deutet hinter die Gnome in Richtung Dorf* Na dann schaut's euch mal im Dorf um. In'r Schenke is's passiert. Un' Nick un' Tina ham'n Haus da vorn g'habt. Mexa blickt sich dann aber doch endlich nach den anderen um. Dahlia: Was ist denn überhaupt passiert? Niffin: Zwergisch *merklich angespannt, aber der Ton bleibt soweit höflich* Genau, wir haben keine Ahnung was überhaupt vorgefallen sein soll. Nur, dass drei Gnome tot sein sollen. Mexa tritt näher an den Zwergen heran, hat aber offenar nicht zugehört. Sie deutet zu den Küken hinter sich. "Darf man die anfassen?" Liixy | Baird Darkfeather: Aye. *nickt* Ich hab's auch nur gehört. Komm hier nicht wirklich weg, wegen der Kleinen, wisst'r? Fragt besser wen, der dabei war. Niffin: Zwergisch *knapp* Danke. *er wendet sich auf der Stelle um und schreitet auch sofort los ins Dorf* Dahlia: Wer wäre das denn am besten? Mexa guckt Niffin etwas verdattert hinterher und scheint sich nicht so ganz sicher zu sein, ob sie da nun direkt hinterherlaufen soll. Fioní: Ich geh mal mit Niffin, wer weß was er anstellt Mexa: Äh, ja. Ist wohl besser. Glaub ich. Niffin: *schaut sich auf dem platz nach dem nächsten Opfer an, sofort darauf zusteuernd* Liixy | Baird Darkfeather: Irgendwer, der dabei war. *brummt* Ich war's nich, also werd'ch wohl auch nicht wissen, wer's war, aye? Fragt inner Schenke. Dahlia: huhu Dahlia waves at Russell Brower. Mexa: Komm ja schon *murrt sie als hätte sie jemand gedrängt* Liixy | Russell Brower: *schaut Niffin schon entgegen* Noch mehr Gnome. *er seufzt knapp* Dahlia: Wir sind auch nett! Niffin: Zwergisch *recht schnell und offenbar in Eile gesprochen* Guten Abend, zwergischer Freund, ich komme wegen des Vorfalles in dem meine Partnerin gestorben sein soll. Kannst du etwas dazu sagen oder wohin soll ich da? Mexa: Ist das so schlimm? Mexa: Was haben denn alle gegen Gnome? Versteh ich nicht. Fioní: Hat Niffin vergessen wie man Allgemein spricht ? Trixie: Hm.. warten wir ab, was vorgefallen ist. *leise* Dahlia: ich glaub die Zwerge sprechen das nicht so gern Mexa: Keine Ahnung. ich versteh kein Wort. Vielleicht will er nicht, dass wir dazwischenquatschen. So wie Balinde. Trixie: *nickt und flüstert* Wildhammer haben einen recht-- patriotischen Ruf. Niffin ignoriert die Gnome hinter sich völlig, der sehr intensive Blick durch die Gläser ruht auf dem zwerg. Liixy | Russell Brower: Sicher kann'ch was dazu sagen. Was wollt'rn hör'n? Nick hat's diesmal wohl richtig vermasselt un' nich' nur sich, sondern auch noch zwei Mädels umg'bracht. Kein Wunder, wenn'r mich fragt. *nickt nach links* Fragt'n Wirt, Liixy | Russell Brower: wenn'r wissen wollt was Jenau passiert is. 'ch war nich dabei. Niffin: Zwergisch *ohne Umschweife* Wo ist das Gasthaus? Liixy | Russell Brower: *nickt nochmal nach links und deutet dann sogar auf das große Haus direkt hinter den Gnomen* Da. Niffin: Zwergisch Danke. *wieder wendet sich der Gnom auf der Stelle um und marschiert zum nächsten Ziel* Trixie shrugs. Who knows? Dahlia: Öhm danke euch, sehr freundlich Mexa guckt wieder recht irritiert Niffin hinterher, folgt dann aber auch. Niffin klopft an und öffnet dann auch gleich ohne warten die Tür. Trixie folgt leisen Schritts. Mexa tritt als letzte ein und schließt die Tür leise hinter sich. Niffin: *knapp, undgeduldig, eilig... der Ton bleibt höflich, aber zum plaudern regt er kaum an* Einen guten Abend, zwergische Freunde. Niffin: Bin ich hier richtig, wenn ich wissen will, was zum Nether mit meiner Partnerin passiert sein soll? Trixie nickt den umstehenden Zwergen höflich zu. Dahlia: Versuchs etwas netter Niffin Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: *schaut den Gnomen entgegen und hebt grüßend eine Hand* Willkommen ... gnomische Freunde. *Fabei muss er schmunzeln* Euch führen schlimme Ereignisse in unser Dorf, nehme ich an? Mexa: Ziemlich schlimme. Niffin: Ja. Und keiner kann mir sagen was für Ereignisse das sein sollen. Trixie nickt nur bekräftigend und blickt erwartungsvoll wie ernst gen der Zwerge. Dahlia lauscht erstmal Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: Gehört ihr zu Nick und Tina, oder der kleinen Besucherin ... wie war gleich der Name ... Silia oder sowas in der Richtung. *dreht sich um und ruft nach hinten in die Schenke hinein* Gavan, schleif deinen müden Hintern mal hoch. 's gibt was zu tun für dich. Fioní schaut gespannt zu den Zwergen Niffin: Die Besucherin. Könnt ihr sie beschreiben? Trixie: Nick, genau. Der ist ebenschon genannt worden. Dahlia: Also vermutlich, ja Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: Gnomin. *hält die Hand auf etwa einen Meter HÖhe* So groß. Helle Haare, grüne Augen ... fragt Gavan, der hat'n ganzen Abend mit den dreien gesoffen. *ruft nochmal* GAVAN! Mexa klappt den Mund auf als wolle sie etwas sagen, entscheidet sich dann aber doch wieder dagegen. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart kommt am Rand der Schenke nach oben und reibt sich den Schädel. Mexa: Und dann weiß der noch was? Dahlia waves at you. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: Schrei nicht so, alter Sack, mir dröhnt eh schon'r Schädel. Trixie: *leise* Es sind Zwerge, Mexa. Niffin: *wendet sich sofort zum Neuankömmling um* Guten Abend. Wir haben ein paar Fragen, wenn du Zeit hast. Trixie eyes you up and down. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: *schaut die Gnome etwas verkatert an* Gnome ... *seufzt* ... ich hätte mehr trinken sollen. Dahlia: nene wir brauchen dich bei Bewusstsein Mexa: Ja, das wär schon besser. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: *dreht sich um und winkt die Gnome hinter sich her* Na dann kommt mal mit runter, lasst uns was trinken! Trixie: W-wir trinken mit euch, wenn euch das hilft uns zu berichten. *schlägt sie zögelrich vor* Fioní: Keine Trinkspiele mit Zwerge Niffin stellt sich an den Tisch und macht keine Anstalten zu sitzen. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart setzt sich an einen der Tisch, und zieht einen Humpen Bier zu sich ran, den er auch gleich ansetzt und einen kräftigen Zug nimmt. Mexa setzt sich einfach mit an den Tisch und läßt in gewohnter Manier Platz für einen Zweitgnom. Fioní setzt sich einfach neben Mexa Trixie seufzt verhalten und sucht sich einen Platz auf einem der steinernen Sitze. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: Aaaahhhh... das tut gut. *stellt den Humpen wieder ab* Also, wollt'r auch die ganze Geschichte hör'n? Dahlia stellt sich etwas in den Rücken des Zwerges damit dieser sie nicht sieht. Sie wartet aber wohl erstmal noch ab Mexa: Komplett. Niffin: Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, weshalb wir hier sind. *kommt es schnell und hart* Was ist mit den Gnomen hier passiert? Und was kannst du über die Gnomin sagen? Alles. Trixie: Nick, Tina und Silly. *hilft sie dem Zwerg sich zu entsinnen* Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: Also ... so vor ner Woche kam hier ne neue Gnomin an. Hat Nick und Tina besucht. Hat sich als Silly Glitzerblech vorgestellt, auch wenn Nick und Tina sie immer wieder Liix genannt haben. War zwei Tage lang hier, bevor's passiert ist. Die drei waren immer Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: zu dritt unterwegs. *fuchtelt mit den Händen um zu untermalen* Niffin schaut sich kurz im Raum um, nach irgendwelchen Verwüstungsspuren suchend. Danach klebt der Blick wieder am Zwerg, das Gesicht steinern. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: Kann auch schon zwei Wochen her sein, *wägt mit der Hand ab* So genau hab'sch nicht drauf geachtet. Trixie lauscht gebannt, langsam nickend, dem Zwerg die Worte förmlich von der Zunge blickend. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: Jedenfalls waren die drei dann irgendwann Abends hier unten. *deutet zu einem anderen Tisch am Ende des Raumes* Da hinten ham's gesessen, gegessen und getrunken. Trixie: Mit.. euch, ja? Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: Schenke war sonst fast leer. War schon spät. Aber es's nie zu spät für'n Bier vorm Schlafen gehen, aye? Dahlia verschränkt die Ärmchen und lauscht erstmal Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: Ach was, ne. *schüttelt den Kopf* Die drei unter sich. Was soll'ch mich da reinmischen. Mexa: Dann habt Ihr nicht zusammen getrunken? Niffin 's Blick verfinstert sich ncoh ein wenig. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: Die ham getrunken, ich hab getrunken. *nickt* Damit ham'wa zusammen getrunken, verstehst? Trixie: So? Aber ihr habt mitbekommen, worüber sich die drei unterhalten haben? Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: *hebt die Hand an und winkt in richtung Trixie ab Mexa: Oh. Ach so. Na gut. Das gilt. Irgendwie. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: Nu lass mich doch mal reden. *brummt und greift nach dem Humpen* Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: *einen kräftigen Zug später* Plötzlich schreit's Tina auf. Vor Schreck hab'ch mein Bier fallen lassen und'n Kopf rüber gereckt. Da seh'ch wie Nick seine letzte Mahlzeit über'n Tisch verteilt. Trixie presst die Lippen aufeinander, den versprochenen Worten harrend. Fioní: Wurden sie vergiftet ? Niffin wird ein wenig bleicher, sonst verändert sich nichts. Dahlia: Oder war besoffen und hat deswegen gekübelt? Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: Seh ich aus wie'n Pechnacken, dass 'ch zaubern könnt, Kleine? *brummt nochmal* Mexa: Jetzt lasst ihn doch mal weiter erzählen. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: Bevor ich aufstehen konnt, waren alle drei am kübeln, dass sich die Balken biegen. *nickt ernst* Mexa verzieht angewidert das Gesicht. Trixie: A-alle drei! *haucht sie* Sie haben nur getrunken oder auch gegessen? *lauter* Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: Und dann sind's umgefallen, wie nasse Säcke Korn. *reibt sich das Kinn* Ich hab's mitm Eimer Wasser versucht, aber hat nichts gebracht. *nickt ernst* Dann bin'ch hoch und hab nachm Heiler gerufen. Niffin: *knapp und befehlend* Weiter. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: *brummend zu Trixie* Zuhören is nich deine Stärke, aye`Getrunken un' gegessen, hab'ch eben gesagt. Mexa: Das ist echt eklig. *befindet sie kurz* Fioní: Vergiftet *leise und nickend* Dahlia stiefelt mal zum anderen Tish und sieht sich nach Spuren um, noch mit einem Ohr lauschend. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: Ich dacht ja erst's wär wieder eine von Nicks "Erfindungen". War nicht wirklich was besond'res, dass die beiden mal was von seinem Zeug nicht vertragen haben. Trixie: U-und weshalb hat Tina geschrien, als Nick sich erbrochen hat? Ein Schrei des Entsetzens.. o-oder der Überaschung? War gar Blut im Erbrochenen? Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: Meinst' da hab'ch so genau hingeschaut? Fragt'n Heiler, was weiß ich. *zuckt mit den Schultern* Nach n paar Minuten war'ch mitm Heiler wieder hier. Niffin: Lasst ihn doch mal reden. Trixie: Ich meine, Schreien würde ich gewiss auch, wenn so etwas plötzlich kommt, doch konntet ihr da einen Unterschied hören? *fügt sie eillig an* Trixie nickt widerwillig gen Niffin. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: Hat nichts mehr gebracht. Waren alle drei schon dahin. *nickt etwas nachdenklich* Dass Nick sich irgendwann mal selbst umbringt, ham wa alle gewusst. Aber dass'r noch zwei mitnimmt ... *greift wieder nach seinen Bier* Dahlia: Hmpf Fioní: Äh, der Nick wollte sich umbringen ? Niffin: Woran hat Nick denn experimentiert? Mexa: Was war das denn für Zeugs, mit dem Nick experimentiert hat? Trixie atmet schwer aus und blickt gen der fraglichen Ecke des Raumes. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: *Zuckt mit den Schultern* Alles mögliche. Ma' hat'r am Bier herum gepfuscht, ma' am Eber. "' D'r Welt neue Geschmäcker offenbar'n" hat'r immer gesagt. Dahlia: Hat er eine Werkstatt oder Mischereibude hier? Niffin: *nickt knapp* Ich verstehe. Mit allerhand alchemistischem Material bei sich zuhause, ja? Trixie: Und die Schenke ist fast leer gewesen, sagtet ihr? Alle wenigen bekannte Stammgäste.. oder auch Fremde? Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: Mit fast leer meint' ich, dass's nur'e drei Gnome, ich und'r Schmied hier war'n. *nickt in Richtung Aufgang nach oben* Nick und Tina ham'e Bude gleich übern Platz rüber gehabt. Niffin: Und als was hat Tina gearbeitet? Trixie: U-und.. was habt ihr mit ihren.. mit den.. mit ihnen gemacht? Hat der Heiler sie mitgenommen? Trixie: B-bestattet? *leiser* Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: Ingenie... Ingu ... Handwerkerin war'se. Kam mit Nick nachm Katadingsbumserdbeben und hat Gerätschaften gebaut. Fioní lauscht nur noch still weiter Mexa wackelt mit den Fußspitzen auf und ab und hört ebenfalls einfach zu. Dahlia grübelt angestrengt über irgendwas, bestimmt Kekse Trixie: Hier in Kirthafen? Hm.. sagt, waren Nick und Tina beliebt unter.. den euren? Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: *nickt Trixie zu* Aye. *nickt in RIchtung Decke* Auf'r Donnerschlagspitze ham'a se verbrannt. Ham die drei Feuer un' Wind übergeben. Trixie: Verbrannt..! *haucht sie fast erstickt* Dahlia: Mist Dahlia: Wer hat das gemacht? Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: *nickt* Aye, war'n schon nette Kerlchen die beiden. War'n ja nu auch scho 'n paar Jahre hier, Aye? Mexa: Sind ihre Sachen noch im Haus von Nick und Tina? Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: *nickt Mexa zu* Aye, die wollt 'r andere Gnom bald holen lass'n. Dahlia: Der andere Gnom? Niffin: Und wer kannte Silly gut genug um sie zu identifizieren? Niffin: Der... *schweigt und lauscht wieder* Trixie sackt schwer in ihren steinernen Thron zurück, irgendwo auf oder unter den Tisch stierend. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: *nickt* War vor'n paar Tagen hier. Kam mit'm Flugdingsbums an. *deutet mit der Hand eine Drehbewegung an* Hat auch all's gefragt und wiss'n woll'n. Sagt'r kommt aus Eisenschmied' und würd für die Gnome rauskriegen woll'n was passiert is. Is dann aber Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: nich lang geblieb'n. Nichtmal'e Gräber hat'r sich ansehen woll'n. Dahlia: Das würd ich dafür gerne Niffin: Und wer hatte die Verbrennung abgehalten? Dahlia: Und wie hieß der Gnom ? Mexa: Und ich mag ins Haus gucken. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: Hat gesagt's würd dann bald irgendwer komm'n und die Sachen von Nick und Tina holen lassen, damit se nicht verschwendet werd'n. Bill... irgendwas. Billick, Billock oder sowas. Dahlia: Wie sah er denn aus? Trixie: *blickt wieder auf, die Miene bitter, Lippen zitternd* U-und wer und wann habt ihr die N-nachricht über das Unglück der Drei.. verschickt? Niffin: *schaut verärgert zu den anderen* Eines nach dem anderen, das war der Prüfer aus Neutpüftlerstadt, der kann egal sein. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: Wie'n Gnom. *deutet in die Runde* Hatte auch so'n Ding auf der Nase. Und war finster angezog'n. Niffin: Was war das jetzt für eine Verbrennungszeremonie und wer hat die abgehalten? Mexa: Das war der, mit dem Du geredet hast, Niffin? Trixie: Finster? GDG..? *ächzt sie bedrückt* Niffin: *genervt* Ja, Terixie. Natürlich sehen die nach, das haben sie auch angeküjndigt. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: 'r Heiler is auch 'r Schamane und'r Gelehrte und was weiß'ch noch. *zuckt mit den Schultern* Der hat'e Zeremo...dingsbums abgehalt'n. 's halbe Dorf war dabei. *überlegt kurz* Eigentlich fast's ganze. Trixie nickt kaum merklich und blickt dann still auf den Tisch, die Arme an sich gedrückt. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: War'e schöne Feier. Gab viel Gerede über die Ahnen und'e Geister. Und gabe ordentlich Bier hinterher. Dahlia: Und die Asche wurde später beerdigt? Niffin: Wen interessiert die Asche? Er war der erste an den leichen? Dahlia: Ich hab da eben ne Idee. *schulterzuckend* Mexa: Lass Dahlia doch, Niffin. Die heckt was aus. Ich merk das schon. Fioní schweigt, und hört nur zu Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: Na ich war'r Erste als'e angefangen ham sich'e Seele aus'm Leib zu reiern. *nickt und sieht dann zu Dahlia* 'e Asche ham'r den Winden übergeb'n wie's Brauch is. Trixie: Die Asche geht da oben mit dem Wind.. *meint sie schleppend, leise* Da bleiben nur Knochen zurück. Dahlia: meh Mexa: Oh, und wo? Niffin: War der Schamane auch der Arzt, zu dem ihr die brachtet? Trixie nickt sacht ob der Worte des Zwerges. Mexa: Aber Knochen sind bestimmt auch gut. Dahlia: Die Stelle würde ich mir jedemfalls gern mal ansehen Trixie: ..-Splitter. *ergänzt sie noch leise gen Mexa* Mexa: Reicht bestimmt auch. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: *schaut von einem Gnom zum nächsten* Zuhör'n seid'r alle nich gut, aye? 'r Heiler is auch'r Schamane. Aye. Und's Feuer war auf'r Donnerschlagspitz. Mexa: Ist das weit? Dahlia: Dann schnappen wir uns am besten den Schamanen und gehen da hin mit dem Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: *schüttelt den Kopf* Nich mit'm Greif. Aber zufuß kommt'r gar nich hin. 's der Berg, den'r draußen seh'n könnt. Niffin: *schnaubt* Eher nicht. Weisst du, wo Silly unter kam als sie hier war? Bei den Gnomen? Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: *wägt den Kopf nach links und rechts* Ich würd' denk'n bei Nick und Tina. Mexa: Hätt ich jetzt auch gedacht. Und ich komm mit Dir mit, wenn Niffin nicht will, Dahlia. Niffin: Gut, wo ist deren Haus? Niffin: Nein, Mexa, dich brauche ich bei dem haus. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: *rappelt sich auf und greift nochmal nach seinem Humpen* Na kommt, 'ch bring euch hin. Mexa guckt etwas verdutzt drein. "Na, dann erst ins Haus und dann auf den Berg." Dahlia: Hmh Niffin: Danke, Freund gavan. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: *klopft Dahlia im Vorbeigehen auf den Kopf* Na dann kommt. Dahlia: Ey! Trixie lets out a long, drawn-out sigh. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: Oy, Mac, wir geh'n ma vor'e Tür. Aye? Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: Aye! Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: Und da sin'ma schon. *öffnet die Tür zum sonst leeren Haus und lässt Sonnenlicht hinein* Niffin tritt sofort hinein und schaut sich um. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart bleibt vor einem Gang nach unten stehen. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: Rechts un'n wohnt Nick un' rechts un'n Tina ... glaub'sch. Niffin: Danke, Freund Gavan. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: Oder war's ... naja, ein'r war links 'r andere rechts ... aye? Dahlia: Na dann sehen wir uns mal um Niffin: Wir schauen uns dann ein wenig um,w enn es nichts ausmacht. Trixie: *nickt sacht* Ja, d-danke euch. Kommt ihr noch mit? Trixie: Wir hätten vielleicht weitere Fragen. Dahlia: Wo finden wir denn den Schamanen im Anschluss? Niffin geht sofort ohne zu warten nach unten und biegt nach rechts ab, zu dem als Nicks Bereich bezeichnetem Teil. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: *zuckt mit den Schultern, immernoch den Bierkrug in der Hand. Ich wart hier ob'n. Danach geh'n ma zum Schaman'n. Dahlia: Gut gut Danke Trixie nods at you. Trixie folgt dann eilig die Stufen hinab. Durchsuchen des Gnomenhauses Liixy | Unten finden sich genau zwei Zimmer. Das rechte sieht wie die Typische Hexenküche eines wahnsinnigen Gnomenalchemisten aus. Überall stehen Reagenzgläster herum, sind Beutelchen und Schächtelchen zu finden in denen getrocknete Kräuter und Liixy | anderes Zeug verteilt sind. Retorten, Bunsenbrenner, und anderes Gerät steht ringsum verteilt. Pläne, Bücher und dutzende Seiten Pergament mit den wildesten Rezepten für schmackhafte Gerichte und absurde Getränke finden sich darin von A wie Liixy | Alraunenwurztee bis Z wie Zevrafleischtorte. Ein Ordnungssystem sucht man vergebens uns der allgemeine Geruch des Zimmers nach diversen Chemikalien und anderen Stoffen läd auch nicht sonderlich zum verweilen ein. Dahlia: Bähh stinkt das Trixie blickt die beiden Abgänge hinab und folgt dann schließlich gen des rechten Zimmers. Mexa: Da wird's einem ja ganz komisch. Trixie: Mh.. geschäftig.. Niffin schaut sich kurz um, betrachtet die gerätschaften einen Moment... und beginnt dann statt sich die Chemikalien anzuschauen direkt damit Schränke, Kisten und was auch immer er sonst findet zu öffnen und zu durchsuchen. Dabei wird die Möglichkeit von Niffin doppelten Böden oder Rücken sehr ernst genommen und zumindest optisch geprüft. Niffin: Kennt sich wer besser mit den Alchemika aus als ich? Mexa: Ich nicht. Dahlia: Mit Pflanzen, ber nicht mit Alchemiekram Niffin: Dann wer auch immer nichts besseres zu tun findet kann nach etwas suchen,w as das letzte Endprodukt sein könnte, damit man es für Analyse mitnehmen kann. Dahlia schaut zum Schreibtisch und sieht sich um was sich so darauf findet. Trixie: Hm, gib Bescheid, wenn du etwas potentiell Auffälliges entdeckst. I-ich sehe mich auch um.. Liixy | Ein einzelnes Bett, überhäuft von weiteren Papieren und befleckt und bekleckert mit weiß der Gnom was für seltsamen Tinkturen. Auch der Teppich im Raum hat ein Gutes Maß an Flecken abbekommen und fühlt sich irgendwie feucht an beim Liixy | Drübergehen. Auch nach einer ganzen Weile der akribischen Sucherei durch die miefenden Schränke, Schubladen und alle anderen möglichen Verstecke findet niemand ein Geheimfach oder etwas mit doppeltem Boden. Dahlia: Schaut mal unterm Teppich nach. Dahlia untersicht den Schreibtisch nach Informationen woran er gearbeitet haben könnte Niffin erweitert seine Suche... und schaut danach, ob Reiseausrüstung oder Bewaffnung irgendwo zu finden ist. Wäre bei jemandem der so weit in der Wildnis lebt ja überraschend wenn nicht.. Trixie schaut die Rezepte, Pläne und Bücher durch. Hierbei versucht sie besonders darauf Acht zugeben, die Reihenfolge der Ablagestapel nicht durcheinander zu bringen. Mexa: Unterm Teppich? *Aber sie macht sich schon daran, den an einer Ecke zu greifen. Nach kurzem Anheben einer Ecke entscheidet sie sich dafür ihn einfach aufzurollen.* Dahlia: Ist doch eine gute Stelle für eine Falltür Mexa: Da ist was nass. Liixy | Mit dem Tod von Nicolas Drehschraub ist wohl der einzige Gnom verschwunden, der dieses Chaos durchblicken konnte. Was ist alt? Was ist neu? Welche Experimente waren ein Erfolg, welche eine Misserfolg? Nicht einmal die Notizen sind mit Angaben zu Liixy | Daten versehen, oder irgend etwas anderem was auf ein durchdachtes System schließen lässt. Das reinste Durcheinander. Chaos, könnte man sagen. Aber für Nick hatte wohl alles seinen Platz. Trixie: *macht einen eiligen Schritt vom Teppich herunter* Schaut, was unter den Dingen hier ganz oben liegt. Wenn es schon kein offensichtliches System gibt, so sind die zuletzt benutzten oder aufgezeichneten Dinge sicher oben auf abgelagert. Liixy | Unter dem Teppich kommt kalter, aber leicht feuchter Steinboden zum Vorschein. Keine Falltür und dem Geruch nach, will man das, was auch immer dort den Boden bekleckert wirklich nicht probieren. Dahlia kam wohl auch auf die Idee und konzentriert sich auf die obersten Sachen auf dem Schreibtisch Mexa: Das ist ganz schön eklig hier. Aber ich find sonst nichts. Trixie: *wendet sich gen Mexa um* Der Boden ist nass? Noch immer? Brr.. Mexa läßt die Teppichrolle Teppichrolle sein und wischt sich mit gerümpfter Nase die zum Glück teilweise behandschuhten Hände an den Hosenbeinen ab. Trixie sucht den Steinboden nach Glassplittern und ähnlichen Behältnisfragmenten ab. Liixy | Weder Waffen, noch Klamotten, noch irgend etwas anderes an Reiseausrüstung kann Niffin finden. Offenbar war das hier lediglich das Labor. Wenn es auch ein Bett gibt, hat Nick wohl hier zumindest nie seine Sachen gewechselt. Trixie kneels down. Dahlia: *seufzt* Hier ist nix sinnvolles Niffin wendet sich ohne etwas weiteres zu sagen um und verlässt den Raum, das uzimmer der Gnomin besuchend. Liixy | Zuoberst auf dem Schreibtisch liegt ein aufgeschlagenes Buch in dem Nick die diversen Unterschiede im Geschmack von Steineulenfleisch und dessen Zubereitung beschreibt. Nach ein paar Zeilen schon kann man erkennen, dass der Wahnsinnige Alchemist Liixy | kein Feinschmecker war und stattdessen eher der Philosophie angehörte Alles mit Allem zu mischen. Trixie: Nur ein Sinn, der sich uns nicht gleich erschließt.. *murmelt sie* Mexa dreht an ihrer Brille herum und sieht sich mit unterschiedlichen Einstellungen im Raum um. Nachtsicht, Taschenlampensicht, rote Brillengläser, grüne und dann ganz dunkle. Dahlia: hmpf.... ich glaub der war bekloppt Trixie: Da habe ich schon unübersichtlichere Ordnungssysteme gesehen, Dahlia.. *seufzt sie* Liixy | Das gegenüberliegende Zimmer ist wesentlich aufgeräumter. Valentina Lichtbogen hatte offenbar einen Ordnungsfimmel und stand dabei ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem Partner Nick. Bücher über Waffen- und Belagerungstechnick stehen nach Autoren Liixy | sortiert im Regal, Stifte und Schreibgeräte sind der Größe nach an der Wand montiert. Schuhe, und Stiefel stehen neben dem Kleiderschrank in Reih und Glied und das Bett sieht aus als wäre es gerade frisch gemacht, auch wenn der Staub im Zimmer Liixy | eine andere Sprache Spricht. Die eine Hälfte des Zimmer ist eine kleine Werkstatt mit Plänen für Katapulte, Panzer und tragbare Waffen. An der Wand hängen Werkzeuge, Multifunktionsbrillen, und gerollte Blaupausen. Auf der anderen Seite ist Liixy | wohl der Wohnbereich. Ein Bett, Kleiderschrank und ein paar Kisten mit Ausrüstung. Dahlia: Hmmm klopft mal die Wände ab, vielleicht gobts irgendwo einen Hohlraum Mexa begutachtet den Raum noch immer mit unterschiedlichen Brilleneinstellungen. Vielleicht leuchten ja irgendwelche Chemikalien und rätselhaften Mustern auf. Oder sie will einfach das Chaos ausblenden. Trixie: Sofern denn auch nur irgendeine Wand frei ist.. *blickt sich suchend um und zieht einen Mikroregler aus ihrem Werkzeugkasten* Niffin macht sich auch in diesem Zimmer auf die Suche nach allem was auffallen könnte. Der Inhalt des Kleiderschrankes wird genauer unter die Lupe geniommen und nach dem Ordnungssystem hier auf Vollständigkeit untersucht, was zu öffnen ist wird geöffnet und Niffin näher betrachtet, die Möbel, inklusive des Bettes werden nach Hohlräumen und Geheimfächern abgeklopft... da muss ja etwas sein! Auch am kalssischen Fackelhalter wird gezogen. Immerhin weiß man ja, dass man hioer unter Spionen ist. Trixie schlägt das stählerne Werkzeug systematisch an freie Stellen der Wand. Liixy | Bestimmt leuchten diverse Chemikalien in lustigen Farben, je nach Einstellung von Mexas Brille, aber nichts was Aufschluss über irgend etwas geben würde. Auch das Abklopfen der Wände oder das Ziehen am Fackelhalter führt nicht weiter. Mexa: Ich geh mal rüber. Sonst wird mir schlecht, wenn ich hier noch lange gucken soll. Trixie: Puh..! Nichts, Mexa. Trixie: *Dahlia Dahlia: Gehen wir auch mal rüber Trixie: Ja, mal gespannt, wie es dort ausschaut. Mexa dreht die Brille nun wieder auf ihre übliche Brillenglasstärke zurück und guckt sich um. "Das sieht ja total anders aus." Dahlia: Hmm kontrastreich Trixie: Mh.. ebenfalls geschäftig.. wohl sortiert. *kommentiert sie leise* Dahlia schaut mal unters Bett Mexa: Hast Du Sachen von Silly gefunden, Niffin? Niffin: Ich suche noch. Trixie blickt sich suchend um und beginnt auch hier die Büchertitel und Schriftwerke kurz abzulesen, die Ordnung nicht störend, sofern Niffins Suche sie nicht bereit durcheinander geworfen hat. Liixy | Im Kleiderschrank fehlt nach kurzem Blick genau eine Montur an Kleidung, die Tina vermutlich an besagtem Abend trug. Je nachdem wer von den Gnomen wo zuerst nachsieht, kann im Zimmer durchaus Spuren von Silly finden. Zwischen den diversen Liixy | Multifunktionsbrillen in der Wektstatt hängt auch eine ganz spezielle, die eine gewissen Gnomin aus Eisenschmiede gehörte. Und auf dem Tisch vor dem Bett findet sich ein beschriebenes Blatt Pergament in einer den meisten wohl geläufigen Liixy | Handschrift. Zumdem findet man auf einem der Schränke einen Rucksack mit ein paar Kleidungsstücken die vermutlich von Silly stammen, sowie ein wenig an Überlebensausrüstung. Niffin unterbricht die Wühlerei, die den Raum durchaus etwas unordentlicher hinterlässt als er war, aber nciht alles herumwirft, sobald er die bekannte Handschrift findet. Der Zettel wird aufgenommen und gelesen. Dahlia: Was gefunden Niff? Trixie murmelt leise vor sich hin, während sie die Bücherrücken überfliegt. Mexa s Blick wandert nach oben zu dem Rucksack auf den Schrank. "Hast Du eigentilch mitbekommen ob Silly ihren Rucksack dabei hatte als sie sich verabschiedet hat?" Niffin starrt den Brief einige Zeit an, stumm und unbewegt. Er sagt erstmal nichts dazu, aber das Papier wird nur locker in der Hand gehalten. Mexa: Niffin? Ist das ihrer? *sie deutet auf den Schrank, an dem sie gerade noch hinauf gestarrt hat.* Dahlia schaut ihm mal über die Schulter Niffin wendet sich nciht zu Mexa und legt den Brief langsam ab. "Ein nicht abgeschickter Brief an...Mich." Mexa: Oh? *da nähert sie sich sofort* Liixy | Hallo Niffin, Liixy | endschuldige, dass ich dir erst jetzt schreibe, aber ich bin bisher einfach noch nicht dazu gekommen. Ich hoffe du machst dir keine Sorge, weil ich so Hals über Kopf davon bin, aber mir geht es gut. Ich bin im Moment in Kirthafen im Liixy | Zwergenhochland und habe zwei alte Freunde getroffen die ich seit Jahren nicht gesehen habe. Frag gar nicht erst, wie ich von Sturmwind hierher gekommen bin, dass ist eine lange Geschichte. Nick und Vali, eigentlich Valentina, heißen die beiden. Liixy | Sie würdendir gefallen, gnomischer geht es gar nicht. Wir tauschen noch ein bisschen alte Geschichten aus bevor ich mich wieder auf den Heimweg mache. Je nachdem wann dieser Brief ankommt bin ich vermutlich kaum ein paar Tage später auch schon Liixy | wieder da. Vielleicht kommen die beiden auch gleich mit. Nachdem ich ihnen von der 2GWF erzählt habe, vermissen sie glaube ich Teil einer gnomischen Gemeinschaft zu sein. Falls nicht, müssen wir sie unbedingt irgendwann mal besuchen gehen. Alle Liixy | zusammen. Liixy | Grüß den Rest Liixy | Silly Trixie: Sehr martialisch.. *kommentiert sie die Bücher leise und wischt mit einem Finger prüfend über den sich abgelegten Staub auf den Regalen, dann wendet sie sich um, als Niffin die Stimme erhebt* Oh? Dahlia: Hmm Mexa liest einfach bei Dahlia mit. Trixie: Ein Brief an dich..? *eilt dann auch heran* Mexa: Valentina. Vali ... Tina. Hm. Niffin: ....alte Freunde. SI. Waffentechnik und Alchemie. Das....*schiebt die Brille hocj und reibt sich die Augen* Dahlia: Könnte was verschlüsseltes sein? Aber ich kenn sie nicht gut genug um den Sinn dahinter zu sejen Dahlia: *sehen Trixie: *nickt, nachdem sie das Schriftstück überflogen hat* Diese Freunde sind gewiss kein Zufall, ja.. Niffin: *Augen weiter geschlossen*....warum wurde der nicht abgeschickt? Mexa: Und dass sie nicht bescheid gegeben hat, dass sie hierher gereist ist, ist auch komisch. Niffin drückt sich an den anderen Vorbei, etwas Abstand nehmend. Mexa: Vielleicht hat sie's nicht mehr geschafft. Trixie: Wo lag der Brief, Niff? Trixie blickt suchend nach einer rechteckigen Freifläche im leichten Staub. Dahlia: Vielleicht wollte sie, dass wir ihn hier finden`? Liixy | Der Brief lag mitten auf dem Schreibtisch in der Nähe des Bettes. Mexa: Dann hätte sie aber ja gewußt, dass ihr was passieren würde und wir ihr hinterher kommen? Niffin: Auf dem bett... Silly war hier. Silly hat Gift eingenommen. Es gab eine Bestattung. Ich... muss ehrausfinden wie die Bestattungsriten hier sind, ob und wie lange sie unbewacht waren...*atmet tief durch... und setzt sich auf den Werkbankstuhl* Trixie: D-du glaubst.. du hoffst..? Mexa: Wir müssen zum Schamanen. Mexa: Und dann mit Dahlia auf den Berg. Dahlia: Ich hab ja gesagt wir müssen auf diesen Berg. ich denke ich kann feststellen ob die Aschereste da von Gnomen sind Niffin: Ich... muss einen Moment nachdenken.... war.. irgendetwas in Sillys Gepäck? Liixy | Von Werkbankstuhl aus könnte Niffin die Multifunktionsbrille auffallen, die er einmal seiner Partnerin geschenkt hat. Mexa: Das ist da oben auf dem Schrank. Glaub ich. Da komm ich nicht rauf. Trixie: Zum Schamanen.. ja. *schluckt* Gift. Es hat bei allen drei gleichzeitig gewirkt. Sie haben es also vermutlich gemeinsam eingenommen. Der werte Zwerg sollte uns noch Details dazu geben was sie gegessen und getrunken haben. Trixie: Was sie mit sich trugen weiß gewiss der Schamane.. Niffin wendet sich zu Sillys Brille und nimmt sie vorsichtig von der Wand, von vorne darauf schauend. Trixie blickt auf das Bett, dann wendet sie sich gen Niffin und der Brille um. Trixie schaut zwischen dem Gnom und besagtem Rucksack auf dem Schrank hin und her. Dahlia sieht sich nach einer Leiter um Trixie: Wenn sie den Rucksack da hochgelget haben, dann kamen sie dort auch an.. hier ist irgendwo ein Hocker..? Niffin: ....sie hatte die Brille nicht dabei. Das... *schüttelt den Kopf und schließt erneut die Augen* Liixy | Eine Leiter sucht man vergebens, aber ein Stuhl oder Hocker sollte schon reichen. Dahlia: Niffin, steh mal auf Niffin rutscht von seinem Sitz, ihn stumm frei machend. Dahlia stellt den Hocker vor den Schrank und kraxelt darauf um an den Rucksack zu kommen Trixie: Niff..! *leise, sorgenvoll* Niffin nimmt Sillys Brille vor die Augen... und testet ihre Funktionen. Dahlia setzt sich dann auf den Hocker und schaut in den Rucksack. Trixie: Ist das Sillys Brille? Ich habe sie meist ohne gesehen? Dahlia: Seil, Spitzhacke, Decke, Feldflasche...nichts spannendes Niffin: *leise* Wenn Silly irgendetwas wusste und wollte, dass wir etwas finden, wird das nciht an den Leichen sein sondern hier im Raum, wo sie es besser kontrollieren kann. ...geht von mir aus zum Schamanen, ich... bleibe hier und schaue mir alles nochmal Niffin: genauer an. Mexa: Niffin, aber Dahlia glaubt doch, dass sie rausfinden kann, ob das überhaupt Gnome waren, die sie da verbrannt haben. Niffin: Und? Niffin: Wenn Silly wusste, dass das passiert und es falsch ist, wird es irgendeine Form der Nachricht geben. Trixie: *nickt verständnisvoll* Der Gnom, der hier gewesen ist. Der ist vertrauenswert, sagtest Du? Ist er hier in den Räumen gewesen? Ich erinnere nicht, was der Zwerg dazu sagte. Trixie: Vielleicht hat er auch etwas mitgenommen. Überlegen wir, was fehlen könnte. Niffin: Der GDG untersucht den Fall. Apropos.... der SI ja wohl auch. Wenn es keine weiteren Leute gab, die danach fragen, ist das...auffällig. Mexa: Der SI auch? Woher weißt du das? Trixie: "Alte Geschichten".. *wiederholt sie nachdenklich* Niffin: Weiß ich nicht. Aber sie wären enorm inkompetent würden sie es nicht tun. Entweder sind sie hier involviert, oder ein Gifttod einer ehemaligen Agentin sollte für sie interessant sein. Mexa: Wieso seid Ihr Euch überhaupt so sicher, dass die Gnome hier was mit den Geheimlingen zu tun haben? Vielleicht war Silly wirklich nur auf einem Freundschaftsbesuch hier. Trixie: Sieh dir die Literatur an. Vali, Nick.. und Liix. Sie kannten sich. Trixie: D-das muss nichts heißen, gewiss. Aber passen würde es, hm? Niffin: *genervt von der unglaublichen Ignoranz von Mexa... oder so klingt es zumindest* Und sie haben alte Geschichten ausgetauscht. Sie kannten sich nciht aus Gnomeregan, soviel kann ich dir sagen. Und vergiss den Brief zuhause nicht. Trixie: Genau. Wer trifft sich schon in Kirthafen? Mexa: Vergess ich nicht. Ich will bloß eben auch sonst nichts vergessen. Warum lügt Silly denn so? Und wieso hat sie schon wieder solche Geheimnisse ohne bescheid zu geben. Ich meine, müsste sie nicht wenigstens DIR was sagen bevor sie einfach so weit weg Mexa: reist? Trixie: Überhaupt.. sind Wildhammerzwerge nicht recht ablehnend gegenüber allerlei Technik? Vielleicht ist das nur ein Vorurteil.. gehört habe ichs dennoch häufig. Mexa: Ja, über die Schreiter schimpfen sie. Aber dazu wie's hier stinkt sagt keiner was. Und laut war's hier bestimmt manchmal auch. Trixie: Dass wir die Hand mit den drei Strichen in der Wohngemeinschaft gefunden haben, ist gewiss kein Zufall gewesen. Ebenso wie Sillys mangelnde Erklärung. Somit ist zu erwarten, dass dieser Brief nicht so harmlos ist, wie er erscheint. In den richtigen Trixie: Augen. Niffin: Das... ist eine interessante Frage. Das hier ist definitiv SI-Kram. Entweder wurde ein Mord vorgetäuscht, oder.... *lässt den Satz unvollendet und setzt dann wieder an* Oder nicht vorgetäuscht. Ich glaube keine Sekunde an einen Unfall, bei Sillys Niffin: Hintergrund. Sie hat uns mindestens einen kryptischen Hinweis da gelassen. Aber offensichtlich kann oder will sie nicht frei reden. Mexa: Wenn die drei Striche bei der Hand die drei Gnome hier waren, hätten die sich nicht so ohne weiteres umbringen lassen. Mexa: Ich glaub auch an was vorgetäuschtes. Aber dafür müssen wir mit Dahlia auf den Berg. Trixie blickt kurz die Treppenstufen herauf gen des Ganges oben. Niffin: ...kommt darauf an wer das gemacht hätte, nehme ich an... Liixy | Der Gang nach oben ist immernoch leer. Mexa: Wenn der Brief eine Drohung war, wären die drauf vorbereitet gewesen. Niffin zieht die Brille wieder auf, platziert Sillys Brille vorsichtig in seiner Umhängetasche und sucht nach irgendetwas, dass nach persönlichen unterlagend er Gnome hier aussieht. Dahlia: Ich denk auch....Silly hat sich totgestellt um irgendwelche Verfolger in die Irre zu leiten oder so Niffin: Warum dann der nciht abgeschickte Brief hier? Mexa: Ja. Aber wie haben die das hingekriegt, dass die Zwerge sie nicht verbrannt haben. Dahlia: Ein Hinweis für uns? Und wir sind nur zu blöd ihn zu lesen? Mexa: Weil sie sicher sein wollen, dass alle glauben, sie sind wirklich tut, sogar wir? Mexa: tot! Dahlia: naja.....zum Beispiel könnten die vermeindlichen Leichen in ein Tuch eingeschlagen worden sein...unterscheid mal bei einem in ein Tuch gewickeltes Bündel ob es ein Gnom oder ein Äffchen ist Mexa: Dann haben die hier aber einen Komplizen. Den Schamanen vielleicht. Trixie sucht sich einen freien Hocker und lässt sich verdrießlich darauf nieder, gedankenvoll den Raum heruntersehend. Dahlia: Vorstellbar. *nickend* Dahlia: Ist zumindest meine Idee. Mexa: Hm ... oder sie haben's selber hingekriegt. Aber dann hätten sie irgendwann mal allein sein müssen. Das wär wahrscheinlich zu riskant gewesen. Dahlia: Oder sie haben auch den getäuscht....er könnte sie eingewickelt haben, sicher wurden sie nicht am selben Abend bestattet...dann könnten sie von dem Gift Nachts erwacht sein und haben sich selbst ausgetauscht Mexa: Finden wir schon irgendwie raus. Trixie: Puh.. hört auf damit! *platzt es aus ihr heraus* Dahlia: Ich weiß, viel hätte wäre wenn....aber besser als die Alternative Trixie: Diese Verschwörungstheorien machen es nicht besser. Wir brauchen.. wir brauchen stringentere Überlegungen. Trixie lets out a long, drawn-out sigh. Mexa: Ich frag mich vorallem immer noch warum Silly die Hand bei uns vergessen hat. Also wollte sie ja eigentlich doch, dass wir ihr folgen. Und der Brief hier wurde nicht abgeschickt, damit alle anderen denken, dass sie ihn vor ihrem Tod nicht mehr abschicken Mexa: konnte. Niffin wendet sich auch bei Trixies ungewöhnlichem 'Ausbruch' nicht ab von seiner Suche. "Geht ruhig nachsehen was ihr finden könnt. Ich suche weiter hier." Mexa: Ja, wann gehn wir denn jetzt zum Schamanen auf den Berg? Dahlia: Gut dann machen wir das nun Trixie: Dieses Gift.. ob nun Mord oder Täuschung.. *sinniert sie schleppend* ..es scheint schnell zu wirken. Mexa: Ich find's ja eigentlich nicht so gut, dass wir uns aufteilen. Trixie: Wenn es lange vorher eingenommen geworden wäre, dann hätten sie nicht alle zusammen drauf reagiert und vielleicht weniger plötzlich. Trixie: Es tötet augenscheinlich innerhalb weniger Minuten. Trixie: Sie übergeben sich, der Zwerg versuchts mit Wasser... Niffin: *wendet sich um und schaut zu Trixie* ...ja, und einer von ihnen war Alchemist. Giftmischer. Der sehr genau wissen sollte, was er da ins Essen tat. Trixie: .. er holt einen Heiler, es ist zu spät.. *wiederholt sie* Liixy | In den diversen Unterlagen von Valentina Lichtbogen finden sich auch einige Eintragungen die wie ein knappes Tagebuch aussehen. Viel lassen die Einträge nicht vermuten, denn auch hier zeigt sich wieder die ordnungsliebende Persönlichkeit weniger Liixy | Worte. Trixie nods at Niffin. Niffin: Es sieht so aus! als wäre es zu spät. Dahlia: ich denke eher eben weil der Alchemist sehr genau weiß was er macht, wählte er etwas dass es so aussehen lässt als wären sie tot Niffin: Verschwörungstheorien sind bei Silly der Normalfall. *wendet sich wieder den Unterlagen zu* Mexa: Ja, sie können das Zeug auch ganz gezielt vorm Essen eingenommen haben, damit es dann in der Öffentlichkeit wirkt. Liixy | 8-5 Besuch von Liix. Ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt noch lebt. Nick war ganz außer sich vor Freude. Liixy | 9-5-1 Haben Liix die Umgebung gezeigt. Sie ist ganz anders wie früher. Viel ruhiger und gnomischer. Liixy | 9-5-2 Liix hat uns von einer Gnomenkommune in Eisenschmiede erzählt. 2GWF. Klingt schön. Sollten Besuch planen. Liixy | 10-5-1 Der nächste Urlaub geht nach Eisenschmiede. Diesen Niffin muss ich kennen lernen. Klingt wie der perfekte Gnom. Liixy | 10-5-2 Haben eine große Feier für Liix vorbereitet. Müssen sie gebührend verabschieden. Hoffentlich freut sie sich. Mexa: Und dass sie so gekotzt haben, hatte sicher auch irgendeinen Grund. Trixie: W-wir sind also einer Meinung, dass das Essen an diesem Abend - oder das Trinken - das Gift verabreicht hat? Gut, wenn es eigene Absicht gewesen ist, soll das irgendwelchen "Verfolgern" oder so etwas bedeuten? Mexa: Vielleicht wollten sie die Aufmerksamkeit von irgendwas ablenken. Trixie: Würden sich jene nicht ebenso fragen, weshalb die drei zu Tode kommen? Dahlia: Naja....Silly hatte doch sicher mehr als eine Gruppe Verfolger Niffin betrachtet eine Zeit lang das Tagebuch....macht ein geräuch zwischen seufzen und knurren und pfeffert es auf das Bett. Dahlia: Dann bezichtigen die sich gegenseitig und Silly konntre untertauchen Mexa: Ja, wer weiß wen genau sie täuschen wollten. Niffin: Ein tagebuch. Silly kam dem nach überraschend hierher zu besuch. Das... beisst sich mit Sillys Brief. Das sit gut. Mexa: Wieso beißt es sich? Trixie seufzt abermals schwer und lauscht dann Nifins Ausfürung. Dahlia: Weil sie schrieb sie hätte es geplant Niffin nimmt Sillys Brief nochmal auf und liest darüber. Mexa: Hat sie? ich dachte, ich hätt gelesen, dass es eine komplizierte Geschichte ist warum sie hierher gekommen ist? Und das heißt ja auch wieder nicht, dass die beiden wussten, dass sie sie besuchen wollte. Niffin: ...*enttäuscht* ... nein, tut es nicht. Ich dachte sie hätte geschrieben sie hätte beide hier getroffen. Mexa: Aber die wohnen doch schon länger hier. Dahlia: Hmpf Mexa: Haben die Zwerge gesagt. Und der Teppich drüben auch. Trixie: Und wenn ihr euch schon in Verschwörungstehorien verirren wollt, dann bedenkt, dass dieses Tagebuch auch absichtlich von einem überaschenden Treffen sprechen könnte. Trixie: Das hilft nicht.. *sie wischt sich über die Wangen und blickt auf den Boden* Mexa: Ich glaub, Silly hat in Sturmwind rausgefunden, dass die beiden hier die anderen beiden Striche unter der Hand waren und ist deswegen hierher gekommen, um ihnen zu sagen, was los ist. Trixie: Naheliegend ist auch, dass Silly die Information zugänglich gewesen ist, dass die beiden hier waren, hm? Mexa: Na, wenn die hier schon lange wohnen, wieso soll es dann ungewöhnlich sein, dass sie wusste wo die wohnen? Trixie: Zwei tüftelnde Gnome in einem Dorf von Zwergen, die sich über Schreiter beschweren. Beliebt waren sie auch, sagte der Zwerg aus der Schenke. Niffin: Silly war auf Ruf des SI in Sturmwind. Silly hat irgendetwas erfahren, was sie hierher geschickt hatte. Soviel können wir sicher sagen. Mexa: Genau *dazu nickt sie Niffin zu* Und eben, das find ich auch komisch *geht es dann an Trixie* Mexa: Deswegen wär ich jetzt bei den Zwergen hier auch erstmal vorsichtig *meint sie dann etwas leiser* __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__